


Once upon a time

by crazy_echo



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, M/M, Nualas POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_echo/pseuds/crazy_echo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courting a mate when you are a supernatural prince - Nualas POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once upon a time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladydey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydey/gifts).



> Hellboy II AU

_"It is said:_

_At the dawn of time, men beast and all magical beings lived together under 'Aidleen' the father tree, that men had been created with a hole in his heart, a hole that no possession, power or knowledge could fill...."_ _  
Hellboy 2 - The Golden Army Prolog_

 

 

This one was different...

 

On one of her excursions, she met Abraham on the Trollmarket, leading to renewing the elves contact to the human world, for the first time since the war had ended in a truce.

Much to her twins displeasure, he couldn't deny her happiness, which lead to a fragile alliance with the B.P.R.D. .  
Growing up in the time of war, shaped her brother into a strong, but merciless warrior, taking whatever means necessary to protect their people from extinction and exile of their home. Now, that her heart was touched by another, she feared even more for her twin, feeling their bond dwindling, depriving him of her emphatic nature.

 

She was surprised, when she felt Nuadas anger, their bond now, was an echo of its former strength. No longer sharing each other's physical pain made her brother reckless, because the only one he ever cared for, would not have to suffer for his deeds.

She knew that Nuada did not understand, why Anung Un Rama craved to be accepted by humanity. His age had not made her brother wise, but bitter. It was no surprise , being raised in two different worlds, that it came always to conflict between the warrior prince and the hell spawn, not even Abraham would get between them, nor would any of the agents fearing the wrath of those two.

This time was different, she never seen this agent before, he was young, with brown hair, soft features and eyes far too old for one so young. Standing in between those two, waiting to make sure he captured their full intention, his calm and soft voice diffused the situation without bloodshed. It was fascinating how this human seemed to be able to say the right things at the right time.

 

The young agent - John Myers, ended up assigned to Nuada. Agents assigned to her brother, usually didn't last long - this one did.

 

Abraham told her that John Myers was personally chosen by the deceased Professor Trevor Bruttenholm, but ended up cast away in a fit of childish jealousy by Anung Un Rama, fearing competition for Elizabeth's affection. Due to Elizabeth pregnancy, the agent returned, to fill the open position in the field.

 

Within weeks into their partnership, they were send off to brazil, where a Curupira caught the unwanted attention of some poachers, making sure the situation didn't turn any bloodier. When the pair returned, they seemed more in tune with each other. The ease in which they moved around each other astounded her, never having seen her brother this comfortable around anyone but family. But what really shocked her, was agent Myers carrying the twin to Nuadas silverlance, signalling the beginning of the prince courting his chosen.

 

The next time they returned from a mission together, John Myers was gravely hurt and her brother was covered in red and green blood holding onto the head of a troll, while the human was rushed off to surgery. Nuada looked lost, standing there, waiting for news on John Myers. She wanted to stand beside him, offer him comfort, but knew it wasn't welcome right now. Hours later after the relieving news, that the young human would make full recovery, only then she was able to reach out.

Later, every time someone left John Myers office, disturbed over the skull throning on his desk, she would only smile pleased at the proud display of her brothers second courting gift.

 

In the eerie silence of the night she woke, finding it impossible to fall asleep again. She wandered the halls of the B.P.R.D., feeling herself drawn to the hidden garden on the compound. Hearing the familiar tongue of her home, she came to a abrupt stop. Her people were very careful with words, for they held great power.

Nuadas deep voice was weaving a beautiful spell in the ancient tongue of their people, so rare it brought tears to her eyes. In all of her lifetime she heard this once, when their mother was still alive - the pledge of one's soul to another. Silently she turned around leaving the pair to their own private heaven.

 

On all Hollows Eve, when the barriers between the worlds were thin, they invited their allies to Bethmoora.

A honour and sign of trust, for few outsiders had ever set foot on the home of the 'sons of the earth'.

After the feast to welcome his children and their companions in his halls, their father silently beckoned her, for her private counsel on the human her brother wouldn't let out of his sight.

She could tell him exactly three things about John Myers, he was the most outstanding human she ever met, his heart was kind and his soul was pure. And even if it wouldn't have been so, it would not matter to her, because this man had been her brother's salvation.

Only after that, her father whisked John Myers away, to fell his own judgement.

Even though it didn't show, she knew her twin was nervous, their fathers approval meant much to him.

Long after the sun had risen they returned to court.

John Myers returned with a tired but happy smile, cradling a seedling in his hands with utter care - a seedling from 'Aidleen'. She wondered if he knew, that, what was bestowed onto him, was more than a simple gift? The seedling would be planted together by the pair it was gifted upon, and grow stronger, nurturing on the love they held for each other. The magic from the father tree would bind them together - forever. Her warrior brother was very gentle, when he protectively enfolded the hands, that held their joint future in his and smiled peaceful for the first time since their childhood.

 

Not only had that human won her brothers heart, but also their kings respect and trust and her eternal gratefulness.

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. I fear it isn't exactly what the prompter wanted, sorry. Maybe more in the future (Nuadas and Johns POV).


End file.
